Moi, vilain petit canard des Black
by shana8301
Summary: Cette fic retrace toute la vie de notre petit Sirius, et tout au long de l'histoire, vous pourrez voir ses joies, ses tristesses, ses délires, ses faux pas.......alors bonne lecture !


Salut, j'ai décidée d'écrire une nouvelle fic (attention à ceux qui disent ENCORE une), et ceux qui n'aiment pas mes autres fics ils n'auront pas de problèmes puisque celle-ci n'a aucun rapport avec les autres. Le personnage principal ne sera ni Lily ni James mais…Sirius.

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 1**

C'est l'hiver.

Les flocons de neiges tombent gracieusement par la fenêtre. Les grands arbres ont perdus leurs feuilles depuis déjà longtemps…et les…

- Sirius, descend TOUT DE SUITE !  
-Grr…

Voilà ce qu'était la vie courante au Square Grimmaurd.

Je ne peux même pas admirer la vue de chez moi…de toute façon, il n'y a que la vue que l'on peut admirer ici.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sirius, jeune homme de 17 ans, cheveux noirs tombant en cascade, yeux bleus marine. Celle que vous avez entendu gueuler tout à l'heure, c'était ma mère, toujours aussi aimable. Mon père n'est pas là, il est parti travailler au Ministère, comme d'habitude. Mon frère, Regulus, est parti un mois chez son ami Lucius Malefoy. Un garçon aussi horrible que mon frère.

Vous vous dîtes sûrement que ce garçon a dû beaucoup souffrir avec sa famille pour ne pas les aimer…c'est un peu vrai.  
J'étais et je suis toujours« le vilain petit canard ».

Je souris à cette pensée : c'est Lily, ma meilleure amie qui m'a raconté cette histoire moldue.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? DESCEND !  
- Je viens.

Et je descendis à contre cœur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mrs Black fit une mine outragée.

- Je suis ta mère. Tu n'as pas honte de me parler sur ce ton ! Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de me vouvoyer !

Sirius l'aurait volontiers envoyée balader mais si demain il voulait aller chez son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer avec le feu. En plus, il n'avait pas encore envie de passer la matinée à nettoyer toute la maison sans magie.

- Désolé…marmonna-t-il.  
- Que voulez-vous, mère ?  
- Je voulais te prévenir que tu n'iras pas chez…Potter. Cracha-t-elle.  
- QUOI ?

Sa mère lui fit les gros yeux.

- Tu es décidément insupportable Sirius ! – sourire de la victime – Prend un peu exemple sur ton cher frère ! – grimace de la victime – nous t'avons pourtant bien élevé ! Je ne comprendrais jamais…toi si….

Et voilà, le discours recommençait.

Sirius le connaissait par cœur depuis l'âge de 4 ans.

D'abord il y avait la réplique de Sirius qui ne convenait pas à sa mère, ensuite sa mère qui lui demandait de prendre exemple sur Regulus et le patati et patata du genre « je croyais t'avoir bien élevé » ou encore « je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi »…

Et ces conversations finissaient soit avec un punition pour Sirius, soit avec un claquement de porte par Mrs Black.

Mais Sirius en avait maintenant vraiment marre de cette vie infernale. Il espérait que ça change, il VOULAIT que ça change. Et aujourd'huiça changerait. C'est lui, Sirius Black qui claquerait la porte.

- …..Je me souviens quand tu étais jeune, tu étais si mignon…mais les apparences sont trompeuses…regarde ton frère…  
- T'es rayé ou quoi. Changes de disque ! Ca fait bientôt 13 ans que tu me répètes la même chose ! Et j'irais chez James. J'irais chez lui et plus jamais je ne reviendrais ici. Foi de Sirius. (s'il savait…on lui dit ?)

Sur ce, il partit et (joyeusement) il claqua violemment la porte.

Il resta un quart d'heure dans sa chambre et descendit ensuite avec deux grosses valises.

Il se dirigea dehors et se ravisa pour dire :

- Mère, tu te passes de mon au revoir. J'espère juste te dire…adieu.

Puis il partit, laissant sa mère bouche bée.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était…où aller ? Il n'avait même pas de hibou pour prévenir quiconque.  
Il se laissa guidé par ses pas, qui les menèrent à un grand manoir.  
Sur la pancarte, on pouvait lire : MANOIR POTTER, propriété privée.

Sirius sourit à cette pensée. Il allait enfin revoir son meilleur ami et sa mère ne l'en aurait pas empêché. Mais où irait-il après ? (chez moi ! ) Il y réfléchirait plus tard et il profitera de tous les moments avec son meilleur ami.

Les vacances passèrent et les moments qu'il passa avec James étaient plus merveilleux les uns que les autres.  
Il lui parla aussi de sa fugue et James en parla à ses parents à l'insu de Sirius. Conclusion : Sirius était le fils adoptif des Potter.

Et le dernier jour des vacances, ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse ensemble où ils rencontrèrent de nombreux amis à eux dont une certaine Lily Evans. L'école entière savait que James avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle. Mais les sentiments ne sont pas toujours réciproques…

Loin de là, car quand celle-ci aperçu le « popkin Potter » - comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler (merci Jenima) – elle s'approcha et de toutes ses forces, elle le……gifla.

Jusqu'à ce que les deux amis arrivent au Manoir, James fit semblant de jouer les même-pas-mal…mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Lily frappait très fort. Pas pour rien qu'elle soit batteuse avec Sirius dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

La dernière soirée des vacances, ils la passèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et finalement, James dit à Sirius ce qu'il lui avait caché depuis son arrivée.

- Siri ?  
- Mmmh…  
- J'suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.  
- Mmmh…

- QUOI ?  
- T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ! Mais c'est formidable Jamesie !  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

Sirius lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Au fait, pourquoi Lily t'a giflé tout à l'heure ?  
- Ah…Sirius…les filles sont un grand mystère…  
- James, je parle sérieusement.  
- Il y a des premières fois à tout.

James comprit qu'il fallait pas en rajouter.

- D'accord. C'est pas bien compliqué.  
- Ca fait longtemps que j'aime Lily et je voulais voir si c'était réciproque – Sirius manqua de s'étouffer – et j'ai testé la jalousie de Lily.  
- Qu'est ce que t'appelles « tester la jalousie de Lily » ?  
- Ben...j'ai demandé à ……………………….

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimés et surtout faites le moi savoir et même si vous avez pas aimés…

Bisous,  
Shana.

Ps : a votre avis, qu'a fait le petit Jamesie ?


End file.
